Prince & Princess
by MarieMarlone
Summary: The first MilTact fiction I did for Chibi. This time set sometime after GAII from what I could remember. A have the brain of a fish most the time.


This was one of the first fics I did for Chibi. A slightly more bouncy Mil/Tact fic.

* * *

_Cling. Clang._

"Kanpai!" A chorus of voices rised into the night air. A group of people, most of similar age, though it happened to be six female's to two male. Although the location lay in somewhat disarray, the group seemed right at home. Ah yes, the great banquet hall, already used earlier on that day to celebrate victory over enemy forces and the safe return of one Milfeulle Sakuraba. Music still played, albeit quieter than before due to most others having retired for good nights rest.

The cotton candy haired girl quietly rose from her seat, "Gomen minaasan. Bathroom." Not such a thing to be embarrassed about so to say, yet in the middle of a long awaited reunion with old friends she couldn't help but feel ever so slightly apologetic.

"Go Go!"

"Haii"

It also seemed there was no reason to even bother mentioning it. The red headed pistol woman, Forte, and the blonde flirt machine, Ranpha, didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else other than the seemingly endless bottles of wine and other non-minor consumables. The blue haired telepath, Mint, remained sat across the table, probably taking in every stupid thing the two did in preparation for using it against them. The navy haired secretary, Chitose, and the green haired priestess, Vanilla, sat engaged in idle conversation about how life was and what they'd been up to ever since the group split up. The two, now somewhat bigwigs, Lester and her Takuto, sat at the head of the table, as per usual bickering amongst themselves over something.

Brushing a stray lock of hair to the behinds of her ear she let out a little chuckle, hearing an outburst from Lester about _'lunch money from fifteen years ago'_. Ah well, surely they wouldn't notice if she disappeared for a moment or two.

"But then I saved you from those bullies back then. So we're even!" Alright, maybe that was a lie. But most people could remember their pasts way down too the finest detail, save psychological traumas and similar oddities. Seeing Lester give a huff and fold his arms in annoyance, Tact adopted his trademark grin whilst glancing around. The two drunkards were almost out of it, the other three almost into the state of retiring to their own rooms to sleep. Milfeulle… Where was she? He took his eyes around the round table once more. Lester, Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Chitose, Vanilla and an empty chair. A sharp shocking pain hit his upper chest, she was gone without a word. Turning to Lester he made an excuse to go to the bathroom, he was a man after all. It's not like he could just turn to one of the girls and tell them such a thing. Though probably in their mind they wouldn't put it past him.

Escaping into the hallway he took a longer glance around, eyes finally settling on the doors to the bathroom where he said he'd be heading. Two doors, one leading into the extended women's bathroom, the other into the slightly smaller men's bathroom. Above each door stood a speaker which allowed the slow dance music to accent the hallway.

Taking a hand to his forehead Tact gave a sigh. She'd only been sat at the table a few moments ago, laughing and chatting along with everyone else. Exchanging a few loving glances with him... Now gone? He shifted his weight, clenching a fist as the music flowing from the speakers came to a quiet. And then-

"Takuto-san?"

The voice. The young commander turned on his heel to face it. And there, stepping out of the woman's bathroom was the object he'd been looking for, no, he'd been desiring. A warm smile crossed his features as he extended an arm to the girl.

"The prince has come to escort the princess back to the party."

Seeing what happened the young girl couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Takuto-san…" As a princess would, she bowed her head, taking the hand extended out to her. Half surprised, yet half expecting the way his other arm curled about her waist, pulling her toward him.

Glancing downward he looked into her eyes, keeping a firm grip around her middle. Not firm as to snap the fragile flower in two mind you. Opening his mouth to speak as the next piece of music began.

"But first the prince wishes to know if he could have this dance alone with the princess."

He tried his best to hide the small laugh that escaped his throat, they were adults, not children playing make believe. Who cared, it wasn't like anyone was watching ready to tattle tale on them both.

Allowing her head to fall against his shoulder Milfeulle nodded.

"The princess accepts."

Giggling her own small laugh she returned the gaze up toward his eyes before allowing him to take the lead of the song playing. Around and around, the frills on the dress twinkled under the light along with the materials dancing with each movement made. The different movements continued with various twirls and flicks through the duration of the song, the two unaware of the onlookers hiding beyond the door.

"Milfie."

Takuto began, taking grasp of both small hands as the final song came to an end. Looking at her, she was so perfect, every little bit. Each movement like a small petal in the wind. Each touch like the soft surface of a peach.

"Milfie. I… I love."

They always said actions spoke better than words. Didn't most people know that? Without even making the effort to control himself, he found his hand taking her chin, tilting it upward until he had the perfect chance to plant a kiss upon those cherry coloured lips. _Had_ the chance being the key.

"Fuwwaahh! Takuto you stud!"

"Continue! Continue! Don't mind us!"

"…Idiots." A blank tone erupted from the short female's mouth, stepping out from behind the large statue the rest of the group had been hiding behind.

"T-Takuto-san! Milfeulle-san! We're sorry! It was Forte! And Ranpha! They came wandering out here looking for you and… and then…!" Poor Chitose, she was so startled by the scene and the sudden outburst she'd lost all ability too speak, yet gained the skill of promptly fainting on the floor.

"God will punish you both for snooping."

"…" Just a palm to the forehead. That was all Lester could muster.

"Minna..." Milfeulle blinked, quickly blinking her eyes open at the sound. Gazing over at the mess of a group she quickly found a flush of red making its way upon her cheeks. Not wanting anyone to see she quickly turned her head, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Nnnh.. You caught me again.." Takuto frowned, moving his hands back down to Milfeulle's shoulders. She seemed a tad disappointed their moment alone was quickly interrupted once again. But since when did company stop a kiss between lovers. A smug grin graced his features, quickly taking her chin once again and planting a long sensational kiss upon those lips he'd lusted after for such a long time.

Maybe one day… They'd have an interrupted moment all to themselves.

Maybe one day.


End file.
